Unexpected Events
by anime-freak219
Summary: Things start to change in the Titan Tower, first they get a new teammate, Beast Boy and Raven get closer, and a great evil returns. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

This story will be from two different POVs, Raven's POV and Robin's POV.

Special thanks to KitsuneTajiri, she helped me write this story hope you guys like it. ^.^

Chapter 1, Somethings are burning up

Raven:

Beast boy and Cyborg were playling video games when I walked into the room. "Dude! You cheated!" I heard Beast yelling at Cyborg. "Yeah right. Your just bad at this game." Cyborg laughed.

"Wanna fight for it?" Beast boy challenged Cyborg. "Yeah if you wanna get your butt beat." They start wrestling and i just try to focus on meditating, then i hear Starfire and Robin come down the hall arguing about something.

"We don't have enough room for another teammate!" Robin yelled. "But she is not big, I am sure our friend will like to help us make room, yes?" Startfire suggested. I had one eye opened and all around me everyone was going crazy. i used my magic to stop  
everyone from getting out of hand.

The food shot out of the refrigerator, the controllers tied up Beast Boy and Cyborg, and i had some tape shut Robin and Starfire's mouths. I heard the doorbell ring so i went down and and answered the door. It was someone i didn't recognize, at first i thought she was a fan, i was about to tell her to get lost but then i saw what she was wearing. She was wearing a red and yellow fighting shirt that was covered with a black sweater and a black skirt with combat boots. she had gloves on but the fingers showed and one was longer than the other, the longer one had a purple jewel embedded in it. She had black hair that was long and covered part of her face.

i slowly opened the door and she looked up, her eyes were bright emerald and she had pale skin, sort of like Robin. "Well... are you gonna let me in?" the girl said, her voice was soft, sort of quiet but not high, it was a little deep but still calm and still. I opened the door and she came in.

"If you want to meet the other members you can go through the elevator just right there. I'll show you the way." i walked her to the common room where Robin and Starfire were free from the tape but Beast Boy and Cyborg were still trying to get themselves untangled from the cords.

I heard the girl chuckle a little bit. "Oh i never introduced myself. I'm Katherine but when i'm in action I'm called the whisper, my brother came up with that name." She smiled, her lip gloss smile caught everyone's attention. Beast Boy shrunk down to a mouse and got out of the wires, i don't understand why he couldn't have done that earlier. "Wait! Beast Boy get me out of this!" Cyborg yelled for help.

I did my magic and untied Cyborg. Everyone ran up to Katherine to greet her, especially Beast Boy. Starfire gave Katherine a big hug and she offered some of her traditional greeting meal. Everyone gagged at that comment and Katherine just wondered why we did. "Is something wrong?" Katherine whispered in my ear. "If you wanna find out then say yes to Starfire's offer." She just shook her head.

"Hey Kathy, is it ok i if i call you that?" Beast Boy asked and Katherine just nodded and smiled. "Well, Kathy, you wanna try and play some video games?" She nodded and ran toward the couch, they both jumped onto it and grabbed the controllers. At first Beast Boy was winning and then Katherine started to gain up on him and she ended up winning. She jumped up in joy and Beast Boy just sat there with his head down.

I saw Robin sitting all by himself, usually he's sitting with Starfire and his arm around her, but this time Starfire was on the other side of the couch and Robin was just sitting near Cyborg ,whom was trying to beat Katherine but failed to do so. I grew tired of watching them in their comfort so I left and went to my room to meditate in peace. When i went into the hallway, i spotted a shadow pass by me, i ran back to the common room but as i made my way there i heard the siren's go off. _Intruder! Intruder! Intruder!_ then when i stopped, the room went black i couldn't see, i felt as if i were moving but i was moving myself, i was being pulled.

Robin:

I tried to turn off the siren but it wouldn't stop. "It's jammed!" I heard Cyborg say. I was looking around the room but i didn't see Raven anywhere. "Hey has anyone seen Raven?" Beast Boy took the words right out of my mind. I remembered that i saw her going to her room. "Beast Boy, go check her room!" i demanded.

Raven:

It was dark for a while, i felt something on my hands, i tried to use my powers to try and take them off but i got shocked every time i tried. i finally gave up and suddenly light came again. I couldn't believe what i saw. " Your suppose to be dead." i said with fear in my voice, if he could come back from the dead then there's no limit to what he can do. I heard a familiar voice in the hall yelling my name, it was Beast boy. "I'm in here!" I yelled, the man looked at me and jumped out of the window and just like the wind he was gone.

Beast Boy walked in to my room and untied me. I was scared beyond compare, i started to cry and i hugged Beast Boy. "Thank you." i smiled for the first time in a long time. "What happened?" Beast Boy asked with a sense of worry in his voice. "He's back." I said fearfully."Who?" Beast boy asked. I took a deep breathe and finally answered his question. "Slade." He stared at me in confusion but mostly fear.

Robin:

i slumped on the couch and Katherine came to sit next to me. "Is she okay?" Katherine asked. "I hope so." i said with confidence. Before we knew it, Beast Boy came through the door with Raven, she looked scared.

I wanted to ask what happened but i felt that i should leave her until she's ready to tell us. But the others didn't really agree, the all got up and headed towards her. "What happened?" Cyborg asked. Raven whispered into Beast Boy's ear. He shook his head telling them that she doesn't want them to know just yet.

it was late at night and i climbed up to the roof. I like to sit out here and relive our good days whenever me and Star were together. Me and her used to spend all of our time up here together. i was thinking about today, the unexpected intruder alert. **What had happened? **I thought to myself. i heard a door open behind me and i didn't hesitate to turn around. i felt someone sit next to me. "He's back." I heard them say. i looked at them and there she was, Raven, so vulnerable. She still had the fear in her eyes. "Who?" i felt myself say. I was afraid of the answer. She hesitated a little bit but she continued. "S-slade." my eyes widened. I could remember when Terra had taken him out. I thought he was taken out for good.

Raven:

After that talk with Robin i headed towards my room and had traumatic flashbacks to earlier today. i couldn't get them out of my head. The best part of that memory was when i was in my room and Beast Boy was the one to comfort me. I passed Beast Boy's room and i could hear music. It was about 5 in the morning. **What is he doing up?** i wondered. I opened the door slightly and i saw that Beast Boy was just laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling. i knocked on the door and he quickly shot up. i opened the door and walked in. "Why are you up this early?" I dared to ask.

"Actually, i never went to sleep." he was sitting up and fiddling with his fingers. "Well i think you should go to sleep, you may need it if he ever comes back. I lightly pushed him, he laughed and accidentally pushed me off the bed. "Oh, Raven, I'm so sorry i didn't mean-" i cut him off. "it's ok Beast Boy, i kinda deserve it with the way i always treated you." i giggled a little to cut the awkward and we ended up laughing. "Well i should get back to my room." i said. "Yeah." Beast Boy looked a little disappointed. "Oh, and Beast Boy," i looked back at him, and he looked at me waiting for what i would say next. "Thank you." He nodded and smiled at me. That night was a roller coaster for all of us. First we got a new teammate , then Slade comes and kidnaps me, and then Beast Boy comes and saves me.

**That's all for today, Read the next chapter and if you guys have any comments or suggestions please feel free to post.**


	2. Chapter 2

well, chapter two, if you guys have any special ideas that you think i should throw into my stories feel free to post and ill make sure i put them in my story somehow.

**Chapter 2, Rising Heat.**

Raven:

I woke up new and fresh for a new day but i still thought of last night with Slade. His torn up suit, part of his face showed. Just thinking about it gave me shivers. I got up and heard someone knocking on my door and Katherine poked her head in. "Can i come in?" i nodded my head and she slowly walked in. "Yesterday, when you came back into the common room, you looked afraid of something. Almost like and old rival that you never wanted to see again." I looked at her in shock, she was so close to being right. "Yeah, something like that."

She sat on the bed and i followed her, she gave me a hug. I pushed her off. "Sorry." she looked sorry to. i just nodded and said that it was ok. "Well if he ever comes back, we are sure to beat his butt!" Katherine was determined, something i missed seeing. It was a little annoying but it reminded me of Robin, it made me smile and giggle a little.

We left my room and we walked to the common room where we found Beast Boy playing video games with Cyborg, as always. Robin was sitting at the table eating a sandwich. Katherine made her way to the kitchen and grabbed some eggs, cheese, and some bacon. "Anyone want some breakfast?" She was enthusiastic about making everyone breakfast. "Oh an Beast Boy i went ahead and bought you some tofu bacon." i could see Beast Boy drooling already. i rolled my eyes and i walked into the kitchen. "I'll help you."

i grabbed some eggs and started cracking them. I put them in a bowl and started Stirring them. Katherine quickly grabbed the bowl and started to put the cheese in it. She poored it into the pan and everybody just sat there and drooled. Beast boy was drooling over the tofu bacon, i walked towards the bacon and started cooking it.

Finally after a while the food was done and something way unexpected happened. Katherine slipped and Robin caught her. Starfire walked in and saw that Robin was holding Katherine. Her eyes were wide open and started filling with tears. She walked away and started crying. Robin dropped Katherine and went after Starfire.

Katherine just stood there totally embarrassed. she walked to the couch in shame. Beast boy followed her. I don't know what i was thinking but for some weird reason i didn't want Beast Boy to go comfort her, i have never felt this way before, especially towards Beast Boy. I took a deep breathe and headed towards the hallway to see if Robin and Star were ok.

I walked past Star's room but no one was in there, then i walked past Robin's room and I heard yelling and crashing. i opened the door just a crack and i saw Star yelling at Robin and knocking down alot of stuff. i leaned in closer to try to get a better look but i tripped on my robe and accidentally hit my head on the door. Starfire looked at me straight in the eye and then looked at the ground embarrassed that i had to see them fight, again.

i slowly walked into the room and as i headed towards Robin he just walked past me and towards the door. He turned around and looked at both me and Starfire and sighed. He headed back towards the common room where Beast Boy was still comforting Katherine. I followed Robin and there i saw it. My face was hot with anger and jealousy. Katherine was flirting with Beast Boy. I quickly pulled him by the ear and pulled him into the hallway.

"What was that, she was flirting with you and you were letting her." Beast Boy had a little smirk on his face. "Why? Are you jealous?" I started blushing. "Psh, no. Why would I be jealous i don't even like you." He chuckled a little bit. "Yeah sure." He walked back into the common room still giggling. I was still burning with anger but it wasn't towards Katherine but towards Beast Boy for thinking that i could like him.

Robin:

I could see Raven starring at Beast Boy and Katherine and how they were so comfortable together. It reminded me of how me and Star used to be. I sighed and got up to go back to my room.

Honestly i thought me and Katherine would make a better couple than her and Beast Boy, not that i like her or anything. As i was thinking of that i started to blush. _Well, it has been a couple months since me and Star have officially broken up so it might be a good idea to move on. _I thought to myself thinking of Katherine.

(Later that night)

i was sitting on the couch watching a random movie that was on when i heard someone come through the door. It was Raven. She was mumbling something to herself as she walked to the fridge and got a bottle of water. She still looked a little mad like she was earlier today when Beast Boy was with Katherine. Then i heard the door open again and Beast Boy came running through and ran into Raven.

Raven:

Beast Boy had knocked me down and my mood changed, my face was still hot but with a different feeling, and Beast Boy was laying on top of me. We lay there for a couple seconds and i quickly pushed him off of me. I looked away as Beast Boy started to laugh a little. "Oh dude I'm so sorry." He looked a little embarrassed. "Its ok." i quickly went back to my room. "Wow, that was weird." Beast Boy was confused.

Robin:

Beast Boy sat next to me on the couch. "Whats up dude? I thought you would be the first to got to sleep, and yet your here watching an epic movie all by yourself." Beast Boy turned the volume up on the screen. "Yeah well i couldn't sleep. There's too much to think about, haven't you forgotten about what happened to Raven the other night." Beast Boy met my gaze and he looked a little worried.

"Raven was scared, I'm glad i was there to help. I just hope that she'll be okay." Beast Boy was worried for Raven and it was obvious not just cuz he said he was but because his expressions towards her made it clear.

"Do you like her or something?" I joked. His eyes lit up and he started blushing. "No! Its not like that..." I cut him off. "Yeah sure, just its not like how shes jealous of how Katherine flirts with you." I giggled a little. "Dude! Seriously! Well, even if i did like her, it wouldn't make a difference she thinks I'm annoying. I have no chance." He looked disappointed. "Don't worry dude, I'll help you." I put my hand on his shoulder."I wanna help!" Katherine shot up from behind the couch. Beast Boy and I both screamed, then we started laughing. "You got some serious skill." I said very impressed. She gave me a flirty smile.

(The next day)

Beast Boy:

I pulled Katherine into my room as she passed by. "Whoa dude, you seriously need to clean your room." She complained. "Never mind my room, Raven gets jealous every time you flirt with me, you need to stop." She shot me a look. "I don't flirt with you, i Don't like you that way. Don't get me wrong your really awesome to hang with but i have my eyes set on someone else." I was relieved to hear that but i wanted to know who she had the hots for. "Who?" i demanded to know. She whispered in my ear who it was. "Dude!" She nodded. "Since we have so much in common maybe it just might work and this is the perfect time to get closer to him.

We made our way to the common room and I saw Raven eating an apple and reading a book as usual. "Go for it Romeo." Katherine gave me a wink and she walked to the couch and sat next to Robin. I walked towards the Kitchen where Raven was and acted like i was getting a drink of water. I leaned over the counter and tried to look straight into Raven's eyes but her focus was on her book.

I tried fake coughing and that only looked like it got on her nerves. Then i accidentally knocked down her book. "What the hell!" i went around the counter trying not to smile. "Oh I'm so sorry i didn't mean to do that." i picked up her book and she had to look into my eyes, but she didn't, well not until her hand touched mine, and that wasn't part of the plan. For the first time I looked into her eyes and i saw a small sparkle. She quickly grabbed the book from my hand and turned away and i could tell she was blushing. I turned to see Robin and Katherine, they were motioning me to talk to her. I turned Raven around and opened my mouth to say something. "Uh... Raven... would you... uh... like to hang out sometime, just me and you?" Her eyes widened up and this time she couldn't hide the fact that she was blushing. She held her head down and nodded.

I was screaming with excitement on the inside but i was totally calm. "Cool maybe tomorrow. We can catch a movie or head to a book store if you want." She showed her eyes and there was a glisten in them. It looked like she was about to give me a big hug but she just walked away.

Then i saw Robin and Katherine get up and start jumping in happiness, then i saw them hug. i smiled at the sight of that.

Katherine:

I hugged Robin in excitement and when i let go i started to blush. I noticed that he was to. I quickly turned away, with my long black hair twirling to my right side. I heard Beast Boy start laughing. I quickly got one of the books on the coffee table and through it at him. It hit him straight on. "Bulls-eye!" i cheered with a fist in the air.

**Review and rate please, give ideas to. i would be glad to use them ^.^ til next time.**


End file.
